Harry Potter - Magical Archeologist
by zeropolis79
Summary: [REPOST] After the Dementor attack pre-fifth year, Harry Potter is suspended from Hogwarts. He then goes to America to further his education from where he seeks a way to deal with Voldemort and clear his name. Dumbledore bashing. Pairing: Harry/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or Indiana Jones. I wish I did though._

**This is set ten years after canon dates (hence this is 2005, not 1995).**

**HARRY POTTER**** - ****MAGICAL ARCHEOLOGIST**

**Chapter One**

**Gringotts, Shopping and Confrontations**

"It's been a long week," Harry Potter said to himself, sitting on his bed at his godfather's home.

It had only been five days since Hogwarts had closed at the end of the fourth year and Harry had been sent back to his prison at Privet Drive. On the fifth day, after making his way home from the park with his cousin Dudley (it was either that or be locked out after Dudley got in), Dementors attacked them. Harry was able to use the Patronus charm to chase them away but as soon as he got home, Dudley blamed his negative feelings on Harry (not being able to see the Dementors) and then the young wizard got sent a letter expelling him for underage magic. Vernon was about to beat the living crap out of Harry – it would have been the first beating since Harry was five, but the front door burst open and Harry's godfather Sirius, former Defence teacher Remus Lupin and a pink haired woman charged in.

"_What are you freaks doing here?" Vernon shouted._

"_Rescuing Harry before you do anything to him!" Sirius shouted._

"_We were forced to take him in, so we can do what we like to him," Petunia said._

"_If you don't want him here, just say, 'I, Vernon Dursley do not want Harry Potter living under my roof ever again.'" Remus replied._

_Vernon repeated the phrase and a flashing light could be seen._

"_What happened?" he demanded._

"_It means Harry will no longer be living here. It's now registered at the Ministry." Sirius got some parchment out. "Sign here and here and it will all be official." Vernon and Petunia signed it really quick and everyone left._

"_I don't want to see a single freak again!" Vernon shouted as they left._

"_No, you won't see Harry ever again, not that he should have been placed with you in the first place," Sirius said._

Before they left, the trio told him that Dumbledore convinced the Ministry to suspend the expulsion pending a full hearing. They took him to 12 Grimmauld Place, a house kept under the Fidilius Charm with Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper. It was a key Black home and was the headquarters for Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix.

It was clear from the moment Harry got in that Molly Weasley was trying to show everyone who was in charge. First of all, she berated the trio for collecting Harry because Dumbledore had told them that Harry was to remain at Privet Drive for another six weeks despite the Dementor attack. She was all set to take Harry back to Privet Drive herself but Harry refused to move. Then she had a hissy fit when Sirius gave Harry his own room because Dumbledore had told them that if Harry was permitted to come, he had to share with her son Ron. It appeared that he had made the sleeping arrangements for reasons unknown – Hermione was to share with Ginny when she arrived. Sirius had told her and everyone else that Harry was having his own room and did not have to share with anyone. It was made crystal clear that it was Sirius' house not Dumbledore's and Dumbledore had no say in who lived in which room.

Harry was pleased at this – he had enough of Ron's snoring at school for ten months out of the year not to mention any time he spent at the Burrow where silencing charms were forbidden. Molly Weasley even refused Harry's requests to put one in the bedroom he shared with Ron.

Harry was called down to dinner an hour later and saw that Ron was there along with his sister Ginny and older brothers Bill, Fred and George. Sirius told him that Hermione was coming along in a few weeks time.

As the group was eating, Molly and Sirius were having another argument.

"Dumbledore says it is safer for him at his relatives!" she shouted.

"Safe my ass!" Sirius shouted back, "Dementors! Vernon bloody Dursley – he was about to attack Harry and would have done if we hadn't arrived! How are we to know that Dementors won't return! He is no safer there than he is at Hogwarts! James and Lily appointed me his guardian in the event of their deaths and I say he is not going back there. Since I am still a fugitive, with the help of Gringotts, I have appointed Tonks as his guardian and Dursley signed the papers – she agrees with me"

"Well, at least he should share a room with Ron. Dumbledore said that the arrangements he made are best for all," Molly started.

"Dumbledore is not in charge of this house, I am. Harry has more rights to his own room than any of you. Ever since I escaped from prison, I've had his room all sorted for him and I intend for Harry to use it. If you are so keen for Ron to share a room with someone, why not get the twins to share with him?"

The eating continued. Another discussion began between the adults over what was going to be new at Hogwarts this year while Ron showed Harry a page from a Quidditch magazine.

_**FIREBOLT COMPANY ANNOUNCES THE NEW FIREBOLT 2000 BROOM**_

_**EXISTING FIREBOLT OWNERS CAN UPGRADE THEIR BROOMS FOR A MODEST FEE**_

_**UPGRADES AVAIABLE FROM QUALITY QUIDDITCH SUPPLIES, DIAGON ALLEY**_

"Wow!" Harry said, "I'm going to have mine upgraded when we go to the Alley!" after he saw that it would cost 100 galleons. He felt it was about time he splashed out a little on himself. He knew the Firebolt had cost Sirius just over 3,000 galleons.

"Harry," Molly said, "Dumbledore says it is unsafe for you to go to the Alley. If you give Ron or Hermione your vault key, they'll get some money out for you and buy your school things."

"Why should everyone else get to leave the house but me? I refuse to stay here while my friends go out and have fun. Another thing, I was told by the Gringotts goblins not to let my key leave my possession. While we're on the topic, what else has Dumbledore said I can or cannot do over the holidays, as if he thinks he's my keeper?" Harry asked.

"He has instructed me to teach you Occumency," a voice said. Everyone turned and saw the hated Hogwarts Potions Professor Severus Snape, "You will begin your lessons tomorrow morning at 11 AM."

"Oh, will I now?" Harry asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You will Potter unless you want to be sentenced to a year long detention and lose your house 1000 points on the first day of term," Snape said.

"I don't think so, _Professor_," Harry replied. "I would rather be stuck at the Dursleys than have more lessons with you. Another thing, you cannot issue punishments for stuff that happened during holidays."

"That can be arranged, Potter. The Headmaster has instructed me to return you to your relatives. He has also instructed me to tell the rest of you not to contact Potter for the rest of the holidays, not even for his birthday."

"Get out, Snape!" Sirius growled, "You are not removing Harry from this house. Dumbledore has no legal power to force him back to his relatives – they don't want him there. They signed the paperwork transferring custody to Tonks." She agreed with him. Before anyone else could say anything, an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in front of Harry. It bore the official seal of Gringotts.

"Give me that letter, Potter. The Headmaster has given instructions that any mail is to be confiscated," Snape said.

"Oh, bugger off, Snivelius," Sirius said. "The Headmaster has no legal right to take anyone's mail when not at school."

Harry opened it and read it. "What does it say?" Tonks asked.

"It says the head goblin wishes to see me as soon as possible about my parents will," Harry said.

"It is not safe for you to go there Harry," Molly said. "Give me permission and I'll go for you."

Harry did not say anything. Snape left the room and the house. No-one said anything else until after dinner when members of the Order came in. Harry and the Weasley kids were shooed out of the kitchen and sent upstairs. Before they left, Sirius put something in Harry's pocket.

As they got up the stairs, voices could be heard. Harry reached into his pocket and took what looked like a speaker out of it. Snape's voice could be clearly heard.

"_I kept telling you, Headmaster, that you should have put a more powerful mail blocking charm on Potter so he cannot receive any mail," _Snape said.

"_What about his Hogwarts letters then?" _Molly Weasley was heard then.

"_Don't send him any. Get someone to collect his school things for him and give them to him on arrival at school," _Snape replied.

"_And how would he get to Platform 9 ¾'s without us?" _Molly asked, _"Remember what Hagrid said, the Dursleys did not want him to attend Hogwarts."_

"_Maybe Dursley had the right idea. We should return Potter to their home now and tell the Ministry he will not be contesting the expulsion." _

"_NO!" _Sirius, Remus and Tonks all shouted.

"_We will let Harry spend the night here – it is too late for him to go back now, and I believe the Dursleys have taken Dudley for medical treatment," _Dumbledore said.

Harry and everyone else walked into the kitchen the next morning where Molly was preparing breakfast. Tonks, Sirius and Remus were also there.

"Better eat up, Harry. You'll need it if you are going back to Privet Drive," she said.

"I'm not going," Harry said.

"Now now, Harry," Molly replied. "The Headmaster said he would speak to them about the way they treat you."

Tonks decided to cut in. "Molly – Harry is my responsibility and I say he is not going there."

Molly continued, "Dumbledore says you cannot go to the bank and will be going there later today to represent you."

"I don't think so," Harry shot back. He took the letter out of his pocket and pressed his wand against it. With a tug against his navel, he vanished.

Harry landed in the lobby of Gringotts bank. He walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me, Master Goblin," he began. The goblin looked up, not expecting respect from a wizard, "I got a letter last night telling me to come here for something to do with my parent's will?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter. We have been expecting you. Our chief goblin Ragnock will see you," the goblin replied, leading Harry to an office.

"Mr. Potter. My name is Lord Ragnock. Please take a seat," the goblin said. Harry complied.

"Things have come to light that you should know about, Mr. Potter. As you are aware, you are facing a hearing into your use of underage magic in a Muggle area. Are you aware that it is to be a full adult trial before the entire wizard court?"

"No, I am not aware of this? How come?"

"According to our sources, if you just had a hearing in front of the head of Magical Law Enforcement, the most you would have been subject to was a conditional discharge due to the circumstances. Because you are now having your hearing before the court, you are practically emancipated. It also helps that because you were forced to participate in the Triwizard, meant for of-age magicals, you had to be declared an adult. As this has happened, your parents' will can now be read."

"Why couldn't it have been read before?" Harry asked.

"Albus Dumbledore blocked the reading of it on the grounds that your Muggle relatives would not permit anyone to receive their bequests."

"That much is true. They would try to take it all for themselves. Alright, can you read it out please?" Harry asked.

"There is much legal talk but the basic gist of it is that bar a couple of bequests, you inherit the entire Potter fortune, totalling over 30 million galleons, all the Potter properties and possessions." He passed a ledger over to Harry.

"Who else inherits?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black is left five million galleons and a property. Although he should be the Head of the House of Black, because his mother blasted him off the family tree, he might not be in line. Because only males can inherit the Head of the House title with regards to the Blacks, Draco Malfoy, who is a second cousin to Mr. Black through his mother Narcissia, is also in line to inherit the title when he turns 17. Mr. Black can contest the claim even though he inherited the Black money. Remus Lupin is also left five million galleons and a property and specific instructions to buy new clothing. It also states that you were not to be left with a magic hating Muggle family called Dursleys."

Harry was soon taken to his vaults. After being told how to claim access, he had a look around. There were piles of money along with suits of armour, clothing, jewellery, books, letters and a strange box. For some reason, he walked over to it. Opening the box, he saw what he recognised as a Pensive. There was also a journal marked _The Holy Grail_. There were also potions vials marked _Memories – Search for the Holy Grail _with dates going back to the 1900's. There was also a photograph in a frame – it showed an older man (in his 40's) that looked like Harry and a second older man with a balding head, beard and moustache. There was a mini plaque on it that read: **Harold Potter and Henry Jones Sr, City of Alexandretia, October 1937**. He took the box which the goblins shrank for him. To finish off, he took a few journals which were marked as his parents and some money.

Before he left the bank, Harry arranged with the goblins to lock down his vaults with access to no-one, not even Ministry officials. Griphook gave him a version of a credit-card which would take money out of his vault. It was agreed that even Harry could not withdraw anything if a Ministry official was with him or had the appearance of being stalked.

After he left the bank, Harry walked to Madam Malkin's in order to buy some new clothing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but under current Ministry law, I cannot sell you anything. Anyone caught selling you anything faces charges of treason and a sentence of twenty years in Azkaban." She said. He left then went to Florish and Blotts so he could buy some books.

Mr Florish sadly told him that he could not sell anything to Harry either. He went into other shops but found that no-one would serve him.

Not wanting to risk getting Tom, the barkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron into trouble, Harry climbed over the wall of the pub in order to leave. Before he did, he saw two magical bags with a piece of parchment on them with his name on it. He took them before climbing over. When it was safe, he read the note:

_Mr. Potter,_

_We believe you when it comes to the news regarding You-Know-Who and think the Minister has something to hide by slandering you and making it a treasonable offence to sell stuff to you. By writing this letter to you, we have technically committed treason, but because the Ministry have blocked delivery of the Daily Prophet to you, there is a chance you don't know these things. If questioned, all that the Ministry will find out is that the only words we spoke to you were to refuse to sell you._

_In these bags are new wizard clothing in your size (an apprentice for Madam Malkin's provided us with your size) along with owl treats, most of the current year's book-lists along with some other books that might be of interest, potions refills. These bags are enlarged on the inside so there will be no issue of space._

_We look forward to the day we will be able to serve you again._

_The shopkeepers of Diagon Alley._

He went to some Muggle clothing stores and brought new Muggle clothing. He told the shop to donate his Dudley hand-me-down clothing to charity.

After the clothing store, he saw a computer shop and went in. He had seen all sorts of computers, thanks to the amount Dudley had but had never been allowed to touch them in his cousin's presence (Dudley would throw temper tantrums if Harry so much as looked at them).

"How can I help you?" the lovely sales woman asked.

"I have ten thousand pounds to spend – what is the best you can offer for that?" Harry answered.

The woman showed him around the shop, pointing out the various makes and models. Harry knew the basics, again from Dudley. One thing about Vernon, was that he was keen to make Harry as normal as possible. When it became clear after a year that the beatings would not do it (Vernon realised that in some cases, violence triggered accidental magic), at times, when Dudley was out, Harry was allowed to watch television and even play on Dudley's computers, with the strict understanding that he was not to let Dudley know and there was to be no trace of him doing so. Harry was still starved and treated like a slave however.

After an hour, Harry brought a top of the range laptop with laser printer, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and some kit to get him onto the Internet. The woman even helped him set up with a provider. He was unsure how he was going to get it going however (since Number 12 didn't have a phone line) but the woman told him that if his neighbours had a connection, he could set his computer to connect via theirs, although it was technically illegal.

Harry gave her his Gringotts card (which changed to look like it came from the Muggle bank Natwest) and she ran it through the machines.

"How come your parents aren't here with you?" she asked.

"They died when I was a baby. This is some of my inheritance which I only found out about today."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." She said. She helped Harry carry the goods to just around the corner where there was a payphone. She thought he would be getting a taxi but after she was out of the way, he put the stuff in his bag and then caught a taxi back to Sirius' home.

Harry walked through the front door at Number 12 to find Dumbledore waiting for him along with Molly and Sirius.

"Harry," Dumbledore began. "It was very irresponsible for you to leave this house without my permission."

"Headmaster, I do not need your permission for what to do during the holidays," Harry replied.

"You will do what I say otherwise I will not help you with your trial," the headmaster ordered.

"Interesting thing, Headmaster," Harry said, "Because it is now a full trial in front of the court, it means I am now an adult and have been emancipated. I will be arranging proper legal representation."

Dumbledore noticed Harry was not wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs and was wearing the perfect fitting clothing he had brought earlier. He also noted Harry was carrying a backpack and a shoulder bag filled with stuff.

"You will give me those things right now," Dumbledore ordered again.

"No. I spent all my years before Hogwarts with nothing. I believed all the money I had was to see me through Hogwarts. But now I know about my inheritance, I decided to spend some money on stuff that has nothing to do with school. I also collected a couple of items from my family vault."

"You didn't have permission to do so, Harry," Dumbledore responded.

"There was only one person who could give permission and that was me. Now, if you don't mind, _Headmaster_, I would like to put my things away. But before I go upstairs, you might want to reconsider things because from what I discovered today, talking to me can be considered treason and I can provide evidence that by even being in the same room as me, you're breaking the law. I wonder if I could convince Fudge to drop the charges if I provide evidence of you committing treason." Dumbledore looked gobsmacked as Harry walked up the stairs followed by Sirius. Dumbledore didn't expect him to know this information.

Please review, with thanks to my betas


	2. Chapter 2

_As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or Indiana Jones. JK Rowling, Paramount Pictures, Lucasfilm Ltd, George Lucas and Steven Spielberg all do._

**The memories are adapted from the final scenes of **_**Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade**_**, with the addition of Harold Potter. The Indiana Jones canon timeline is followed here – **_**Raiders of the Lost Ark **_**is set in 1936, **_**Temple of Doom **_**– 1935, **_**The Last Crusade **_**– 1938 and **_**Kingdom of the Crystal Skull **_**- 1957. Indiana Jones himself was born in 1899 and was alive up to at least 1992 (according to **_**Young Indiana Jones Chronicals**_**). He also had a daughter who wasn't mentioned in the last version of this story. There are also grandchildren and great-grandchildren who weren't mentioned before, but will be this time. I noticed a couple of Potter timeline errors here – since this is 10 years after canon, a few of the dates needed to be adjusted.**

**Chapter Two**

**The Memories**

Harry put his stuff around the bedroom, placing the Pensive on a table. The journals were put onto the bed. Looking through them, he sorted them out into piles. The ones from his parents were put into one pile, the ones written by Harold Potter were put in another pile.

He picked up one of Harold Potter's journals and turned to the first entry.

_October 20__th__, 1932_

_I found out something today – I heard from a friend of my father's about a magical artefact called the Holy Grail. It is something of a major legend among the Muggles, having caught the blood of their 'Son-of-God'. It is suppose to prolong life._

_My father's friend is planning on meeting up with a Muggle called Professor Henry Jones in America._

_May 5__th__, 1964_

_By chance, I poured water I saved from the Grail over an object suspected to be a Horcrux belonging to Jack Carrington, famed Dark Wizard of the 17__th__ century. It wasted away to nothing, screaming as it did so. The healing power of the Grail must have a reverse effect on items giving people a living death. _

_March 28__th__, 1970_

_After decades, I finally have an heir. I thought the Potter line would die out with myself, but with the birth of James, the Potter line will carry on._

_July 30__th__, 1986_

_The war is going badly. It has now come to my attention that Voldemort has created multiple Horcruxes. There isn't really anything that can be done to destroy them, unless you use goblin made blades encrusted with the venom of the Basilisk, and the venom is very hard to come by. _

_But, I remembered a discovery I made twelve years ago regarding water from the Holy Grail. I checked the vial I saved some water in, but it was empty. _

_I'm going to return to Alexandretta and recover the Grail, so Voldemort and his Horcruxes can be destroyed once and for all._

That was the last entry in the journals. He went to the vials and selected one. It was labelled _The Discovery of the Grail_. He opened the vial and poured it into the pensive. Repeating what he had done with Dumbledore's pensive, he stuck his head into it and was sucked into the memory.

_October 1938_

_Harry watched as five people rode on horseback through a canyon. He consulted the relevant journal and found out they were going down the Canyon of the Crescent Moon. After ten minutes, they approached what looked like a huge building built into the rock._

_On checking the diary, he knew he was watching his grandfather, Professor Henry Jones, his son Indiana Jones, college dean Marcus Broody and Indiana Jones' friend Salliah._

_The group entered the building and hid behind some rocks as they watched a group of people observing someone going up some steps carrying a sword. After a few minutes, the man's head came rolling down the steps._

_Marcus Broody turned away in shock only to find a gun pointed at him. Then the rest of the group were captured and were brought before the villains. There was a man in an expensive suit wearing a badge which Harry recognised from Muggle history class as being a Nazi symbol. According to the journal, this man was Walter Donavan, who had betrayed the Americans to help the Nazi party find the Holy Grail. Next to him was a pretty girl known as Elsa Schneider. She was making fancy talk with Indiana Jones._

"_Now, now, Dr. Schneider, give Dr. Jones some room." Donavan said, "He's going to recover the Grail for us. (Indiana Jones shrugged) Impossible? Come on Jones, you can go down in history."_

"_As what?" Indiana asked, "A Nazi stooge like you?"_

_Donavan started walking around. "The Nazi's? Is that the limit to your imagination? The Nazi's want to write themselves into the Grail legend, take on the world. Well, they're welcome to it. But I want the Grail itself, the cup that gives everlasting life. Hitler can have the world, but he can't take it with him. I'm going to be drinking my own health after he's gone the way of the dodo."_

_Donovan got a gun out of his jacket and shot Henry Jones. Harold Potter helped his friend down and after a brief confrontation; Indiana Jones walked the steps to begin his task._

Harry poured the next vial into the Pensive and entered it.

_Indiana Jones and Elsa Schneider came down the steps carrying the Grail. It was a plain looking thing. Harry checked the journals and discovered that Donavan and Dr. Schneider followed Indiana Jones and the former was killed when a fake Grail was taken._

_Dr. Jones poured water over his father, healing him. Harold Potter took a vial out of his pocket and took a sample of the water. As Henry Jones got up, the Nazi troops surrendered. Sallah pointed a rifle at a group who dropped their weapons. _

_Elsa took the Grail and crossed a seal. Indiana warned her not to cross it. Suddenly, the place started to shake and break apart. Elsa fell down a hole and Indiana grabbed her hand. She reached for the Grail but her hand slid out of her glove and before Indiana could grab her again, she fell to her death. _

_Then, the ground crumbled and Indiana fell. Henry Jones grabbed him._

"_Junior, give me your other hand, I can't hold on!" he said. _

_Indiana was trying to grab the Grail, he was having more luck. "I can get it, I can almost reach it dad."_

"_Indiana." Henry said, "Indiana." Dr. Jones looked up. It was very rare for his father to call him by that name. "Let it go." Dr. Jones moved his hand up and Henry grabbed it and pulled him up. Harold Potter helped them but the three turned towards the steps. Standing there was a knight of the first crusade. He was the guardian of the Grail. He raised his hand as the trio watched. Then they left just before a pillar collapsed right where they were standing._

_The trio looked on as the building as it was engulfed in dust. _

"_Elsa never really believed in the Grail. She thought she found a prize." Henry told his son._

"_What did you find?" Indiana asked._

"_Me, illumination."_

Harry left the memories. On checking the journals, he discovered that after their trip back home, Harold Potter kept in touch with Henry Jones for the next thirteen years until the latter's death. Then the door started knocking.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Ron and I." Hermione's voice could be heard. Harry stuffed the journals and Pensive into a cupboard. He undid the charms on the door and opened it. His two friends came in and saw him setting up his computers.

"What did you do to tick off Dumbledore and Mum?" Ron asked, "I've never seen her more mad with anyone besides the twins."

Harry explained everything, except about the journals and the Pensive. Hermione was impressed to know Muggle electronics worked there. She explained that Dumbledore had brought her down to try and find out Harry's plans.

"I'm not going to betray you." She said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Harry said.

Later on, Harry led Sirius, Remus and Tonks into his room and put a silencing charm on the door.

"What do you three know about Horcruxes and Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Regarding Voldemort, not a thing." Sirius said, "I do know that they are items in which pieces of someone's soul is stored. According to one of the books in the Black Library, my great-great grandfather created one and five years after his death, was brought back to life thanks to it. While a Horcrux exists, technically, that person can never die. Why do you ask?"

Harry showed the trio the memories and the journals.

"I'm guessing," he said, "That Voldemort has indeed created Horcruxes – because of them, Wormtail was able to bring him back to life. I guess that if we had the blood of an enemy, the bone of his father and his remains, we could bring your great-great-grandfather back to life (there were three stunned faces), not that we would do such a thing (all three breathed a sigh of relief). Look at your faces. I was only using it as an example."

He then turned to Sirius. "What do you know of my grandfather on my dad's side?"

"He was like a proper father to me, more so than my own father. When James told him I was sorted into Gryffindor, he wrote to me congratulating me on being the second to try and lift the dark reputation of the Blacks – Tonks' mother was the first – she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Better than the Howler I got from my parents because I wasn't sorted into Slytherin. When I eventually ran away from home, it was your grandfather who collected me. He was planning to legally adopt me into the House of Potter when he mysteriously died. All I remember was that he was planning on going somewhere to collect some item which would help with the war. Your grandmother died a few weeks later of a broken heart. I'm sure if either of them were alive when your parents were killed, they would have fought to have you live with them."

Harry was unsure what to say when people spoke about his family.

"I do remember that during the time of Headmaster Dippett, your grandfather taught a class called Magical Archaeology. When Dumbledore took over, he abolished the class for reasons unknown."

"Well, if it seems this Holy Grail can destroy Horcruxes and maybe Voldemort himself, it'll be worth looking for. As soon as Hogwarts starts again, we'll start checking. Dumbledore can't keep track of us if he had the Ministry meddling with Hogwarts. Maybe the people mentioned in the journals will be able to help." Remus said.

Please review, with thanks to my betas


	3. Chapter 3

_As usual, I don't own anything in this story, just the basic storyline._

**Chapter Three**

**The Hearing**

It was the night before the hearing. Sirius, Remus and Tonks took Harry into the drawing room after everyone else had gone to bed.

"Right Harry," Tonks said (after suitable privacy charms had been cast), "Some things to learn before your hearing."

Harry sat down, ready to listen to Tonks.

"Normally, Dumbledore would be in charge of the hearing, but since he was disposed as the Head of the Wizengamot, the hearing will now either be led by Fudge or Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and my boss.

"Madam Bones is fair – keep your temper in check and she will give you a fair hearing. Request the chance to submit to questioning via Veritaserum and offer a Pensieve memory of the events. If they are refused, then quote Section 26, Paragraph 5 that defendants are entitled to submit to truth serum and are allowed to provide a memory of the event. Both are your only hope, because they won't allow us to bring in Dudley to testify, mainly because he is a Muggle and they can't see Dementors.

"My mother will be acting as your legal representative in this case, she will collect you tomorrow. Mother believes what you and Dumbledore say about You-Know-Who. When Sirius signed guardianship of you over to me, she became your surrogate grandmother and will have some part in raising you. You'll be going there with her."

"But regardless of what happens kiddo," Sirius said, "There will always be a room here for you."

"Thanks." Harry said.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up early. Today was the day – would he be kicked out of Hogwarts or would he be cleared. He knew one thing was certain – if he was expelled from Hogwarts, he would find another school in another country, or something else that he had in mind to do.

Andromeda Tonks took him through London to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic – a telephone booth. After pressing the numbers on the keypad that spelt out MAGIC, the booth slid into the ground, only to be replaced by another one. Harry noticed that the phone didn't work until Mrs. Tonks typed in the code on the keypad. After a security check, she led the teen down to Courtroom Ten. Lucius Malfoy was standing outside having a few whispered words with Minister Fudge. Harry could swear that he heard the jingle of coins coming from Malfoy's direction.

Harry walked into the courtroom – he recognised the room from what he saw in Dumbledore's pensive earlier in the year. But it was smaller than the room he saw in the memories. He went and sat down in the chair in the middle of the room. Unlike the trial he saw, it didn't chain him. Mrs. Tonks stood next to him. A voice could be heard.

"Presiding over this hearing are Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary and Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Court Scribe is Percival Ignatius Weasley.

"The defendant is Harry James Potter, current dwelling, an unplottable house in London."

Andromeda then made a brief statement. "Speaker for the defence – Andromeda Hera Tonks."

An additional voice could be heard. "Witness for the defence – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry and Andromeda turned and saw Dumbledore walk in.

"Albus!" Andromeda said, "I told you I was dealing with this."

"Andromeda," Dumbledore said, "It is for the Greater Good that I am Harry's legal council during this hearing."

The first voice could be heard again.

"Albus Dumbledore – you are a witness in this hearing, please step aside. Mrs. Andromeda Tonks is the recognised legal representation for the defendant." Dumbledore stepped back.

"This is a hearing on July 14th, 2005 into offenses committed by one Harry James Potter. The charges are performing magic out of school while underage, performing magic in front of a Muggle and performing magic in a Muggle area. How do you plead?"

"My client pleads not guilty to all but the charge of performing magic in a Muggle area, and then only on the grounds of self defence, Minister Fudge." Andromeda Tonks said.

"The plea is entered. Madam Umbridge, please present the case." Fudge said.

"Minister, witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, Harry Potter, Triwizard Cheat, Dark Wizard in the making, Murderer, attention seeker and general liar, performed the Patronus charm, in front of one Dudley Dursley in order to show off, thinking he is above the law." Delores Umbridge said.

"Objection!" Andromeda said, "My client has offered Pensieve memories and to be questioned via truth serum over the case of Cedric Diggory's death but has repeatedly been rebuffed by the Ministry. It has also been established that escaped prisoner Barty Crouch Jr put my client's name in the Goblet of Fire. The claim that he is a general liar and a murderer can be classed as slander, but the case is regarding one particular use of magic at one particular time, so can we stick to that and leave the personal attacks against my client out of this please."

"Sustained," Fudge said, reluctantly, "Madam Umbridge, please keep to the facts of the case and present your first witness."

"With due respect Minister, I have no witness to these incidents bar Dudley Dursley and the defendant but Mr. Dursley has refused to testify in this hearing, he and his family are determined to deny the existence of magic." Umbridge said.

"Very well, we shall now hear the case of the defence." Fudge said.

"My client requests the use of Veritaserum and a Pensieve to provide the evidence." Mrs. Tonks said.

"Request denied!" Fudge shouted.

"Minister, under Section 26, Paragraph 5 of the Wizengamot code, an adult is legally entitled to use Veritaserum questioning and Pensieve memories to prove his case," Andromeda said, "Because you turned a simple hearing into underage magic into a full scale adult trial, my client can now classed as an adult and has the right to request Veritaserum and a Pensive."

"Oh, very well. Someone administer the potion." Fudge ordered, reluctantly. He knew that there was a chance Harry would be cleared. An official came by and put three drops down Harry's throat. The questioning began.

"What is your name?" (a test question)

_Harry James Potter_

"Please tell the court in your own words what happened." Mrs. Tonks asked.

_I was in a park just near Privet Drive. My cousin Dudley and his gang had just finished beating up their latest victim for five pence, which was an all time low, even for them, considering the victim was an 85 year old woman. _

"Please let the record show that five pence is a unit of Muggle currency." Andromeda said when some people looked as if they didn't know what Harry was talking about.

_Dudley decided to come over to me and torment me as he normally does about my parents dying. Suddenly, his gang ran off as the sky went black. Dudley ran away and I followed him, because if he got back before me, I would find myself locked out._

"What do you mean by 'locked out'?" Andromeda asked.

_Exactly that. My Muggle relatives have despised me ever since I was left on their doorstep after my parents were killed. For years, they spread the story that they were drunk and died in a car crash. They despise magic in every shape and form and tried for years to suppress my magic. Two years ago, Marge Dursley got inflated accidentally because she constantly badmouthed my parents – she had no knowledge of magic and believed Vernon and Petunia's lies. A year before, they locked me in Dudley's second bedroom and barred up the windows because a House-Elf ruined one of Vernon Dursley's business deals. Before my first year, they tried to prevent me from receiving my Hogwarts letters. For one year, until he realised it wouldn't work, violence was the order of the day in order to suppress magic. In the end, he attempted to overwhelm me with use of Muggle items to do the job._

"Maybe they had the right idea," Umbridge began but Fudge interrupted her.

"If your relatives treated you like this, then why hasn't anything been done about this?"

_I suspect Dumbledore knows about it but is keeping it under wraps. Three of the younger Weasleys rescued me from Privet Drive before second year. They used a flying car enchanted by Mr. Weasley to pull the bars off the window. Gamekeeper Hagrid who hand-delivered my letter heard everything the Dursleys said about my parents and Vernon's determination that I would not be going to Hogwarts._

Fudge didn't say anything but Andromeda asked the court to consider filing charges against the Dursleys for these events.

"What happened next?"

_We were in an underpass and Dudley fell to the ground and told me to stop what I was doing. Then two Dementors came into the underpass. One started on Dudley and the second tried to kiss me. I got my wand out and tried to cast a Patronus. _

Madam Bones got up. "The record shows three attempts which include a corporeal Patronus – did it have a form?"

_The first two attempts were just mist but on the third attempt, my form was shown – a stag. It charged the Dementors and chased them away._

"Your Hogwarts records show that you are the only person in your age group to have managed to conjure a corporal patronus. Yet, both Professors Lupin and Moody did not teach this to your classes. Would you care to explain this?" Umbridge asked.

_Yes, because the Dementors attacked me during a Quidditch game in my third year, Professor Lupin offered to teach me how to fight them off._

"That is a lie Mr. Potter," Umbridge said, "No Dementors attacked students while stationed at Hogwarts and they were there apparently for your protection because of the mass murderer Sirius Black."

Dumbledore stepped forward. "As everyone who attended that game – the whole staff and student population of Hogwarts, bar a student or two who were on detention and the supervising staff member can testify, the Dementors did invade the pitch. Mr. Potter has an averse reaction to them because when confronted by them, he relives the memories of Voldemort murdering his mother."

"The reports of You-Know-Who's revival are lies Minister, I move Dumbledore be removed from these proceedings." Umbridge said.

"It is established fact," Mrs. Tonks said, "That You-Know-Who did murder my client's parents before attempting to kill my client. Dumbledore is just saying why my client has a nasty reaction to the Dementors effects. The events of the deaths of my client's parents do not have any bearing on this case."

"Very well – Delores, please don't try to rewrite established fact."

The Ministry official then helped extract the memory and put it in a Pensieve. (See the canon _Order of the Phoenix _book to read the full details of the attack)

After the memory was viewed, Dumbledore decided to step in. "We have to wonder why those Dementors were there. It is most unlikely that they were there by chance."

"Are you trying to accuse us of sending the Dementors for some reason?" Umbridge asked.

"It is of my opinion that either someone from the Ministry authorised this attack either to silence Mr. Potter or to discredit him following an attempt to defend himself or the Dementors in question are under the direction of Lord Voldemort."

"Objection!" Both Umbridge and Andromeda shouted.

"He is not back Dumbledore!" Fudge shouted, "All the Dementors are under the control of the Ministry and were at Azkaban prison!"

"Then may I suggest a check of the prison records to see if all Dementors were accounted for at the time of the attack." Dumbledore asked.

"NO!" Fudge shouted.

"What have you got to hide Cornelius?" asked Dumbledore, "Mr. Potter has told you via Veritserum and shown you a Pensieve memory that he and his Muggle cousin were attacked by the Dementors. Whoever ordered this knew what would happen."

"I've heard enough!" Fudge shouted, "Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty of all offences! You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School and you are required to hand over your wand for destruction."

"Hold on one minute, Minister," Madam Bones interrupted. "You cannot allow your feelings over Dumbledore's actions influence your judgement. Because of this, I feel I should pass sentence. Mr. Potter – the charges of violating the statue of secrecy by performing magic in front of a Muggle are dismissed because the Muggle in question is related to you and has full knowledge of magic. However, the charge of performing magic in a Muggle suburb still stands. The court is taking into full account the testimony of yourself via truth serum and Pensieve memories, and it is determined that you were defending yourself. You have pleaded guilty to this offence. Had you been tried a year before, you would have been cleared of this, but new laws which have been pushed into effect have prevented this."

She gave Fudge and Umbridge dirty looks. "Very well Amelia, but his actions as a consequence are your responsibility completely."

"I accept those terms, Cornelius," Madam Bones replied. "Harry James Potter, you are sentenced to probation, under which you are suspended from Hogwarts School for a period of one year. You will be permitted to keep your wand and will be allowed to study for your O.W.L's at your home dwelling. We will review this probation in one year's time, and then we will determine if you will be permitted to return to Hogwarts. In the meantime, if you wish, you may find a placement at another school."

"Thank you Madam Bones." Harry said.

Andromeda stepped forward. "Before we all leave, I would like the law which states that talking to my client and any association with him can be considered treason repealed. It is an unfair law which discriminates against him because of the Minister's feelings."

Madam Bones made to say something but Fudge stopped her. "NO! The decree stays. Need I remind you, Mrs. Tonks that as soon as you leave this room, if you are seen speaking to your client, it will be considered treason and I will have you arrested!"

"Minister!" Madam Bones said, "Things do not have to go that far. I am authorising a concession to the decree. The record states that your daughter, Nymphadora, a first year Auror is his current guardian following his removal from the Dursley residence, vus making you his adoptive grandmother?"

Andromeda nodded.

"You, your husband and daughter will be able to continue an association with Mr. Potter without fear of charges of treason being filed against you, because you are now his immediate family. I am also allowing his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to continue their association with him, mainly because it will mainly be done via owl post."

"On your own head be it then Amelia." Fudge said.

* * *

Please review, with thank to my betas


	4. Chapter 4

_**As this is the first chapter of the current batch to be uploaded, I feel I should address a few things. The mention of an operation on the last chapter of The Apprentice was a mention from it's original upload. It never went ahead and the last time I went into hospital was when I had a heart attack earlier this year. Also, thanks for all the kind words.. Annabelle and I decided not to let the trolls win.**_

_As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or Indiana Jones. JK Rowling, George Lucas, Steven Speilberg all do._

_This chapter will be the first to have the major rewrites including moving a scene from Chapter Five into this chapter to deal with a plot hole and to introduce a new scene. No prizes for pointing out what scenes they are._

**Chapter Four**

**Making Plans**

"Suspended?" Hermione shouted, "But how can they suspend you?"

Andromeda Tonks had dropped Harry off before returning to her home which doubled as her practice.

"Easy – it was all going well, I showed them the memory of the attack and submitted to questioning under Veritaserum, but Dumbledore had to open his big mouth and mention Voldemort. Fudge decided to close the case and declare me guilty, his Senior Undersecretary Umbridge and that pompous self-opinionated idiot Percy (Molly burst into tears at the mention of her son and Ron, Ginny and the twins glared) seconded the motion. However, Madam Bones managed to override it on legal grounds but gave me the minimum sentence possible – a year's suspension."

He started to re-read the journals he brought down from his bedroom.

"One consolation though – I'm still being allowed to take my O.W.L's unless that idiot Fudge passes a law saying students suspended from Hogwarts can't, and knowing him, he probably will."

Hermione promised to help him study for part of the Christmas and Easter holidays. She told him that she was going to Switzerland with her parents for Christmas.

Harry went down in the kitchen after everyone had gone to bed to find Sirius, Remus and Tonks there.

"Alright, cub, what are your real plans?" Sirius asked.

"What makes you think there are other plans?" replied Harry.

"The way we saw you pondering over your grandfather's journals," Remus answered.

Harry knew he had better speak up. "I plan to follow in my grandfather's footsteps and find the Holy Grail, so Voldemort can be defeated. I'm going to find this Indiana Jones and ask for his help – maybe he'll let me see his father's papers."

"When do you plan to leave?" Remus asked.

"Probably in a week or two. It depends on if I can locate Dr. Jones and if he will help or not. I'll also be requiring the help of the Gringotts goblins."

"Well, we'll help if we can," Sirius replied. "We'll be here on standby if you need us."

"Thanks, guys," Harry said.

After breakfast, Molly set the kids to work cleaning a study. Harry took his laptop and sat in a corner. He began to look up the information he needed to know and as he did, he set the computer to print it using the printer which was in his bedroom (it was warded to stop unauthorised people going in).

"Why aren't you doing any cleaning, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I've had enough of working like a house-elf while at the Dursleys. That's practically what Mrs. Weasley is doing to us here. Sirius says I don't have to and I have other plans," Harry replied. He didn't want to tell Hermione that if he wanted too, he'd get Dobby to do the work for them, but it wasn't worth it to have both a Hermie-GlareTM and a Molly Weasley Outburst.

"Anyhow," Harry continued, "How are you going to get any homework done if you three are being giving the house-elf treatment." He knew no-one could force Fred and George to do anything. He suspected they were thinking of ways to prank Percy.

After dinner, Harry went through his printouts.

"Found anything yet, cub?" Remus asked.

"Quite a few things. Sadly, it appears Dr. Jones died two years ago. He was 106 years old."

"That's sad. Is there anyone else who could help?"

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward. "What are you up to, Harry? Dumbledore should be informed of your research. Who is this Dr. Jones?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "it is none of Dumbledore's business what I am doing research about. Since it was his big mouth that got me suspended from Hogwarts, he has no right to snoop into my business." Harry turned to Sirius and the others. "He has a son, also called Henry. He celebrated his 62nd birthday a few months ago. There is also a daughter called Karen, who is five years younger but she lives in Australia."

"Looks like he's the person to write to," Sirius commented. He then turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I thought I made it quite clear that Dumbledore has no say over what Harry does when not at Hogwarts and it is no one's business but his own what he does research on."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Sirius, open mouthed. It appeared to Harry that a confrontation was overdue over her attempts at trying to control the house. He then wondered WHY were the Weasleys here rather than the Burrow. _It can't be wards _he thought to himself as Bill was a master of wards and could create any he wanted. Harry made a mental note to ask Ron or Sirius about it later. No-one noticed Remus cast a discreet memory charm on Mrs. Weasley and Ron (knowing the young man couldn't keep his mouth shut).

Harry took himself to his room where he wrote out a short letter using Muggle paper. He addressed it to the address he had found on the internet and also took another envelope. Tonks had collected some paperwork to get him a Muggle passport and they had filled it out together.

After checking to see that Mrs. Weasley was out of the way, Harry crept out and walked to a nearby Muggle post office. Using some Muggle money he had, he posted the letter plus passport application and made it back to Grimmwald Place before he was missed. Apparently, Fred and George apperated into an Order meeting and Mrs. Weasley was shouting herself hoarse at them for it before ordering Bill to place anti-apperation wards on the meeting room.

Later on, he cornered Ron in his room.

"How come you're here instead of the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Hasn't no-one told you?" Ron asked, "The day after we got back from Hogwarts, Aurors came to the house and searched it for you – it seems they don't know where you lived with the Muggles. Mum felt so insecure after that she begged Dumbledore for help and Padfoot offered to let us all stay here until the heat went down. I noticed the Dark Mark on at least two of the Aurors."

"No, no-one told me anything about that." Harry answered, worried.

_New York, America. Five days later._

Mutt Williams, aka Henry Jones III was sitting down at his desk reading that morning's copy of _The New York Times_. His 15 year old granddaughter Sarah brought the mail in and put his on the table. He picked up the first letter, noticing that it had come from England. He opened it and read it.

_Dear Mr. Williams / Mr. Jones,_

_ Forgive me for this letter, but I didn't know how you preferred to be addressed._

_ My name is Harry Potter, grandson of Harold Potter who worked with your grandfather, Professor Henry Jones. By chance, on receiving a collection of items as part of my family inheritance, I saw my grandfather's journals which detailed part of the work he did with Professor Jones in his search for the Holy Grail._

_ Due to circumstances which have seen me outcast in my home country, I have decided to step into my grandfather's footsteps and begin a new search for the Holy Grail. I cannot divulge the main reason behind this as my mail might be intercepted. I am hoping you might be able to help me with the search, please. According to my grandfather's journals, Professor Jones was the world authority on the Holy Grail._

_ If you would consent to a meeting, I can come to you. My address is enclosed._

_ Yours faithfully,_

_ Harry James Potter_

"That's a familiar name," Sarah said, looking over his shoulder, "Louise told me that she read about this boy called Harry Potter. He's famous in England's wizarding world for being the only person to survive what they call a _killing curse_ and he vanquished a dark lord when he was a baby. He recently gained fame by becoming the youngest champion and winner of their Triwizard Tournament."

"So, do you think we should help him?" Mutt asked.

"From what I know, if someone like that has asked for help to find something, then there must be a really good reason to do so. Besides, if his grandfather knew Great-Great-Grandfather Henry, then he must be worth knowing."

Mutt wrote a reply and addressed it to a post office box Harry had arranged.

A week later, Umbridge walked into Fudge's office.

"What can I do for you Cornelius?" she asked.

"Dumbledore is still to hire a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I've used my powers as Minister to pass an educational decree stating that in the event of the Headmaster being unable to find a suitable teacher, the Ministry will be able to hire one instead."

"Very well Cornelius. Any specific instructions?"

"I don't want magic taught during these lessons, even for those taking O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams. I don't want them being able to be used by Dumbledore to overthrow me. As soon as we have evidence of his plot against me, we'll have him in Azkaban. I don't care if the O.W.L or N.E.W.T students fail. Also, I want mail interception charms placed on Potter's friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. As you know, Amelia authorised the concession allowing Potter to keep in contact with them. You can do this on the first day of term."

"You know Amelia won't authorise that." Umbridge said.

"We won't involve her in this one. Potter is bound to tell them of his plans and I want to know of them too. What teachers do you think will be troublesome?"

"Well, the main troublemakers besides Dumbledore will be McGonagall and Hagrid. Both, especially Hagrid are loyal to Dumbledore. Flitwick is no problem – he keeps his views to himself. Snape is all right. According to Lucius, he picks on anyone who isn't in Slytherin and particularly picks on Potter. Sprout is also no trouble – all she cares about are her plants. Trelawney is harmless – the only thing she is guilty of is lousy teaching. We need to keep an eye on Sinistra and Vector – both viewed anti-Ministry views in the aftermath of the Dark Lord's fall. The Muggle Studies teacher should be sacked. Her Muggle teachings are at least a hundred years out of date – we need to keep up to date with what the Muggles are doing. It may prove beneficial should we decide to come out of hiding and take control.

"According to intelligence, Hagrid reintroduced Potter to our world following ten years of exile with his muggle relatives. He also purchased Potter's owl. The creature has bonded with the boy as a familiar so we can't legally do anything to it should it be seen.

"According to Lucius, aside from Weasley and Granger, he seems to have few friends besides the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. It seems very easy for the people to turn against him. When the Chamber of Secrets was opened three years ago, everyone turned on Potter until Granger was petrified and most of them turned against him after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. But I don't think he would contact them and risk getting them into trouble."

"He might not, but I think I should authorise Veritserum questioning on all Gryffindor House members, bar the first years to find out if Potter has contacted them and if they would help him should he make contact." Fudge said.

"Very well. Anything else?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes, I want you to take some Aurors you trust and arrest Amelia Bones – her actions in sentencing Potter can be classed as treason. She is to be sent to the Ministry cells pending trial. If questions are asked, we will claim that Dumbledore put her under the Imperious curse and she is being held in protective custody. If it comes out we sent her to Azkaban without trial, there will be a public outcry."

The following day, Dumbledore went into McGonagall's office.

"Fudge has done it. Educational Decree 22 allows him to assign teachers in the event of the Headmaster being unable to find a teacher. He's appointed Delores Umbridge to the post of Defence teacher. She's assigned the book _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard for all year groups." He said.

"What is she thinking of, assigning that book for O.W.L and N.E.W.T students?" McGonagall asked.

"I can theorise that Cornelius doesn't want our students to learn spells which could be used to overthrow him," Dumbledore said as McGonagall wrote the book name on the templates, "Have you sorted out the Gryffindor Fifth Year male Prefect problem yet? You did mention wanting to give the badge to Mr. Potter before his suspension."

"The only person I can now award it too is Ronald Weasley," McGonagall said, "Neville Longbottom's grades are too low to be given the badge while Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas aren't Prefect material at all. I can only hope that Miss. Granger will keep him in line and hopefully, when Harry Potter is allowed to re-attend school, he'll take the badge."

A few days later, Harry walked into the kitchen to find the others sitting down eating breakfast. He sat down and joined them. As they were eating, an owl flew in and dropped five letters on the table. Molly picked them up and gave them out to Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny.

"Looks like Dumbledore's finally found a Defence teacher." George said. Harry's line of thought was broken by Hermione's squealing.

"I'm Prefect!" she announced. Everyone was looking at Ron, who was holding a similar badge in his hands.

"That's great!" Molly said, "Prefect – that's everyone in the family." Fred and George looked offended at the comments, although they had no interest in being Prefect or Head Boy. "You've got to have a reward for this. You've got an owl – but you do need new dress robes."

"We've already got him some," Fred said, regretting the generosity.

"How about a broom?" Ron asked. Molly's face dropped – brooms were very expensive.

"Won't Harry let you use his broom?" Molly asked, acting as if Harry was not in the room. Ron shook his head. "That's a bit selfish. Harry has no use for it until he's allowed to attend Hogwarts again."

Sirius had heard enough. "I think you lot are being a bit tactless. Harry is suspended from Hogwarts because of Dumbledore and you lot are throwing Prefect badges in his face, talk of him being selfish for not letting Ron use his broom at school and talking of being allowed to attend again. For your information, I'm helping Harry find a placement at a new school and he'll be taking his broom with him. I don't recall seeing any rules saying brooms can only be used at Hogwarts."

Fred saw Ron's letter and picked it up and started reading, just to avoid another argument. "Hey, McGonagall's added something else – Ron's only got the badge because Harry got suspended and next year, if Harry is allowed to return, he'll be offered the badge. He's been told to respect the authority behind the badge and not abuse it otherwise he'll lose it."

Ron went red at this information – he was hoping it would not be released. Then, before anyone else could say anything, Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter in front of Harry. Before Molly could pick it up (on Dumbledore's orders), Harry grabbed it. He opened it and read it before leaving the room (Tonks had collected the letter from the post office box and Hedwig delivered it).

"Also, you're on your last warning here – any more jibes about Harry or any more attempts to meddle in things that have nothing to do with you, then you can find somewhere else to go. Harry is free to receive whatever mail he wants." Sirius said.

He agreed with Sirius, although he was pleased Hermione made prefect. He knew the world would go on without him. He walked to his room and unpacked his trunk. He got a backpack along with a small suitcase out of his cupboard and went to sort through his stuff. Harry packed clothes in the case and closed it. Taking out his wand, he shrunk some books and put them in a bag. The door knocked and Sirius came in (the wards on the door were keyed to allow him, Remus and Tonks in).

"Was that letter from who you expected it to be?" he asked.

"Yes. He's promised to help me. I'm going tonight. After I wrote to him, I wrote to the goblins and asked for help in getting to America. They got me a plane ticket to New York, useable when I need it and Tonks, as you know received my Muggle passport yesterday." Harry said, as he continued to pack items. Using his computer, he sent an e-mail to Mutt (the letter included said address) to let him know the time he would arrive and if he could arrange a taxi to bring him to Mutt's home.

Harry packed his laptop into the bag, an iPod, his handheld computer along with a few other items. He also packed his grandfather's journals, a few photographs along with the memory vials. He planned to buy a Pensieve in America (he forced Kreacher (the Black's house-elf) to take his one back to the Potter vaults in addition to anything he was not taking and swore him to secrecy). He also packed his invisibility cloak and put his Firebolt in (after shrinking it). He went to Hedwig and opened the window.

"It's time to go," he said, "I'll meet you at the house of Mutt Williams in New York."

She hooted and flew out of the window.

That night, Harry crept down the stairs towards the front door. He could hear sounds of a party going on in the kitchen. He knew it was one Molly had put together to celebrate Ron and Hermione becoming Prefects.

"Where's Potter?" a voice Harry recognised as Mad-Eye Moody, former Auror asked.

"In his bedroom," Sirius said. "He was really upset when Molly rubbed the kids' Hogwarts letters in his face as if he was not in the room."

Then before Harry could do anything, Ginny, Fred and George walked into the hallway.

"There you are, Harry!" Ginny said, "Mum's going spare."

"What are you doing, mate?" Fred asked.

"Leaving," Harry said. He got something out of his bag and passed it over. "You two will need this. I've heard Fudge is ordering Dumbledore to hire someone in his staff as the Defence teacher – she was at my trial and seconded what Fudge wanted to do."

"We'll cause trouble for her," George promised.

"Don't say anything to anyone, not even Ron and Hermione," Harry warned. "Sirius, Remus and Tonks know what I'm doing. My door is warded against the unlocking charm and only myself, Sirius and Tonks know how to get in unless Dumbledore breaks it. I'll contact you as soon as I've got myself settled."

Harry walked over to the door and opened it. He crept out and slowly closed it behind him and walked away. The trio looked at what Harry had given them. It was a blank piece of parchment with a note. _Keep this with you. This is a more secure method of communication than owls. Knowing Fudge and those idiots, they might intercept mail I send so I'll be sending messages via this. _The other piece of parchment was the Marauder's Map. Fred secured both in his and George's room then the trio went back to the party.

Please review, with thanks to my betas.


End file.
